The Connection of One in the Same
by PumpedUpKicker
Summary: What if your special person disappeared in front of your face? What if it was for the sake for your twin sister and she has fallen in love with him? What would Alyss do?


_Hello, PumpedUpKicker here! For this is my first FanFiction story and I decided to do it on my manga and anime interests (although there are so many!). Anyway, this one is on the popular manga series, Pandora Hearts (for those who have not read the first few chapters or volumes of the manga might not get the whole concept of the story. To read the first few chapters or the series so far go to: . ) **IMPORTANT!** For this story is about The Will of the Abyss or Alyss, and Alice, one of the most mysterious twins I have ever read about, but I love their personalities anyway. Each chapter will be seen through either in the view of Alyss (The WIll of the Abyss) or Alice eyes. Please leave your comments and give me any suggestions! :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga, book series, or anime I use in my stories or poems, they all belong to their awesome, amazing authors. **

_**The Connection of One in the Same**_

_***Prologue: ** **To You, What Am I?***_

_The room was lit up with colors of light violet, blue, and grey. Cabinets and shelves were fill with tea, china, and dolls that keep Alyss company through the long, dreadful days. The colorful hues were lightly darkened by the small candlelight, because of the darkness from the outside world of the Abyss. She was wearing her regular clothes; her white dress decorated with white roses and ribbons. There was another in the room, a man with the name of Jack Vesalius. He had his long, blonde hair tied perfectly in a braid that extends to the back of his legs. His green dress suit dressed with his trousers with white ruffles revealed though his jacket._

"_Jack, promise me you will never leave my side. Promise you will stay with me forever." Alyss proposed. _

_Jack lifted his delicate hand to touch her pale, colorless face. His emerald green eyes sparkled as his fine lips twitched to a grin that lit up Alyss's face._

"_I promise. You are the only one who I will ever care about. I..." Jack lifted his eyes behind Alyss, his eyes widened and his pupils where small. _

"_But Jack, what am I to you? You know how I feel about you, right?" Alyss question as she was lifting her arms to touch Jack's fine face. _

_But then he was gone, like he vanished in thin air. Alyss stared blankly for a moment, then looked all around for her beloved person, but she realized he was gone. Tears came streaming down her face as she was panicking... _

"_Jack? Jack, where did you go? Jack, please don't leave again, I hate being alone. Jack, you said you wouldn't leave me... JACK!" Then, she blacked out; wishing she could find Jack and for she would cry with him so he could hold her tightly in his arms. _

_***Chapter 1: Faith, Trust, and Chains***_

She woke up lying on her back covered with sweat, just enough to make her clothes stick to her skin. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to drown out the horrible memories of Jack leaving her. She rose from her bed and greeted her dolls, "Good morning my precious treasures, did you have a fine sleep?"

One of the doll rose their head as her blonde, curly hair swept of the blue, hypnotizing eyes, "Yes, Ms. Alyss. Would you like to have you tea this morning?"

"No thank you Catherine, but thank you for the offer. Could you please open to the doors to the Abyss please?"

The duel doors were of the two symbols that represent the Abyss; the chains which bind the monsters to the dark, unseen future. The second symbol was a woman bound by the chains, but the woman was known by Alyss herself. Her mother, Lacie. The two doors lifted outwards to open the dark and twisted Abyss. Broken down buildings surrounded by water, floating chairs and side tables danced freely in the air, and a thick miasma covered the entire landscape and beyond.

Around the she entered the Abyss's land, chains come to ask her for her forgiveness and to let them free into the human world. But she said nothing, for she doesn't have the will to she did ever break her promise with Jack…

Thirteen years ago...

"_Whatever you do, do not let the chains go out of the Abyss without a contractor to control them. They could go on a rampage and destroy of the humans, just like you. Do not forget these words Alyss, for everyone on Earth, including me, would be safe. Promise me Alyss?"_

"_I promise Jack!"_

"_Good. Now I want to give you this," Jack held out a small, golden locket shaped as a rose. Inside the locket was a folded poem, it read..._

_Never underestimate your own power_

_That when you give up, it's never over_

_For everyone has their hour_

_Know that you are loved to the last bit of life_

_For everyone is as delicate as a flower._

_Even you._

_Alyss held the golden locket in her hands and put it up to her chest. She could feel the beat of her heart pounding as she thought of the poem over and over in her head until she finally went to sleep._

She walked out the an open area where she was walking on the surface of the water. She raised her head high into the sky, far enough that the golden chain of the locket was shown. She took hold of the locket and took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, thinking about Jack and how much she loved him. She let out a loud cry to the world, one that could be heard from miles away, and just maybe, even further than that.


End file.
